The present invention relates to an engaging and ejecting device for expansion module/cell of portable computer, and more particularly to an engaging and ejecting device which is able to conveniently engage the expansion module with the portable computer or eject the expansion module out of the portable computer.
A conventional portable computer is equipped with extractable CD ROM or disc drive module. The extractable CD ROM or disc drive module is connected with the portable computer via a connector. When drawing the CD ROM or disc drive module from the portable computer, it is quite laborious and difficult to directly extract the CD ROM or disc drive module.
In addition, the conventional engaging structure for engaging the disc drive module inside the portable computer is composed of complicated components. Therefore, it is troublesome to manufacture and assemble these components.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an engaging and ejecting device for expansion module/cell of portable computer. The engaging and ejecting device is not only able to firmly engage the expansion module inside the computer housing, but also able to conveniently and easily eject the expansion module out of the portable computer.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: